


Galava: A Roman Destiel (In Which Dean Does Not 'Do' Romance, Except When He Does)

by Cerdic519



Series: Castivel et Decanus [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 4th Century, Caring Dean, Celts, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, England (Country), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel, Roman Britain, Romantic Dean, Soldier Dean, herbalist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth timestamp to Luguvalium, set seven years after Eboracum (i.e. 377 AD). It is a certain married couple's tenth anniversary, but something comes up. <br/>No, apart from that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galava: A Roman Destiel (In Which Dean Does Not 'Do' Romance, Except When He Does)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia_oliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_oliver/gifts), [Tisha_Wyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/gifts).



Ante diem tredecim Kalendis Maia  
[April 19th]

God was clearly upset with him. Either that, or the old Roman gods were finally making their disapproval of the new Christian religion manifest, and had chosen to make an example of Cas. Here he was just a week from coming into heat and being ready to add to their family once more, and Dean had received orders to take a part of men to some remote fort several dozen miles to the south. Typical!

Of course Cas could go with him, but he had hoped to mark their anniversary in four days' time in their own bed. Not that his bow-legged hunk of a husband would remember the date – he loved Dean dearly, even if the man had all the emotional capacity of a spatula – but he had looked forward to reminding him of it. The 'hard' way. Instead they would be staying in some fort in the rainy hills in the middle of nowhere. Ugh.

“Sorry, beloved”, Dean said apologetically. “The perils of being in the army; I have to go as and where they send me. You'll have other heats, and we could always....”

“Do you really want a repeat of our first time?” Cas asked dryly.

Dean blushed. He was still getting knowing looks from the soldiers in the fort, and tales of the commanding officer's deflowering were being passed onto the newcomers, much to his embarrassment. He knew that some of the bastards even bet on how long he'd be limping for on certain days.....

Cas was smirking at him again, dammit!

+~+~+

Ante diem decem Kalendis Maia  
[April 22nd]

The fort at Galava (1) turned out to be even less impressive at close quarters than it had been at a distance, although Cas had to admit that the setting was rather attractive. A long lake ran from about a mile north of the fort for as far as the eye could see, though it had to be less than a mile across as Cas could see the other side. They were taking Dean's half-brother Adam here for his first legatus post, although what he was commanding was – well, hardly a front-line fort.

Cas had been able to ride on one of the three remaining carts carrying supplies to the fort, the other carts having been dropped off two each at Voreda (2) and Brocavum (3). As they paused outside the fort, Dean spoke briefly with his half-brother before handing him some paperwork, then watched as Adam led the men and other carts into the fort.

“Aren't we following them?” Cas asked, confused.

“We're taking the spare horses at the back”, Dean grinned, as one of the soldiers clambered up onto the front of the cart. “Come on!”

The omega was even more confused, but let Dean help him onto the smaller mount, then followed him as he led the way south from the fort. They only went about half a mile before Dean stopped outside a small isolated cottage.

“Oh I nearly forgot”, he said. “Anniversarius felix (4), beloved!”

Cas just stared at him, his lower lip quivering.

“I booked us a whole week here, just the two of us doing whatever you want”, Dean said with a slight smile. “Though if your heat comes on as we expect.....”

“You're so wonderful!” Cas all but keened. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Well, I have some ideas that.....”

“Rhetorical question, Dean!” Cas growled. “Let's get inside, so you can get inside me!”

Dean saluted.

“Sir, yes sir!”

+~+~+

Pridie Kalendis Maia  
[April 30th]

His men at the fort said nothing about his wrecked state, even when he all but fell asleep whilst inspecting them. But he just knew that a) they were smirking internally, and b) a lot of money would change hands later. Ah well, speculating on their commanding officer's sex life kept them happy. Come to that......

Wearing the looser clothes today had been a very good idea.

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) Near the village of Waterhead, Westmorland, at the top of Lake Windermere.  
2) Now Penrith, a fair-sized town in Cumberland.  
3) Now Brougham, a village in Westmorland a few miles south of Penrith. The Roman road linking both places to Carlisle later mostly became the A6, the main London to Carlisle/Scottish border road.  
4) Happy anniversary!


End file.
